Secrets Of The Past
by Hay
Summary: Sequel to More Than A Fight


Secrets of the Past   
(sequel to More Than A Fight)  
  
Prologue  
  
Leo stood back from Piper, his eyes focussing on Melinda's coffin before being drawn back to his distraught wife. She leant heavily against Prue, her face hidden in her sister's shoulder, occasionally peering out at the mass of people mourning the death of her child. Her right hand was gripping Phoebe's and any attempts by Leo to gently rub her trembling shoulders were pushed stubbornly away.  
  
Leo swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at the assembly of family and friends. Piper's one request had been granted willingly and not a single black outfit was worn. Instead, a sea of colours represented the celebration of a young life that had brought nothing but love and happiness to their existence.  
  
"As we leave today and bid goodbye to Melinda, let us never forget the truly unique spirit that enlightened our lives. When all else is forgotten, it will live on for many generations to come. The special world that Melinda opened our eyes to see, will be shown to all those that will come to touch your lives. While Melinda waits for us to join her, happy and content with those gone before her; we will never forget her legacy."  
  
Leo slipped silently away, walking far from the sound of his wife's choked sobs and painful pleas. Slipping between countless rows of abandoned tombstones and weed-dominated graves, he eventually disappeared, his sea of blue lights dull and minimal. He orbed himself to a deserted beach, sitting in the warm sand and watching the powerful waves beat against the shoreline. Piper's voice echoed in his mind, the desperate subconscious calls for her husband to be with her. He wanted to go. He wanted to rush to her side and be her saviour. But she didn't even know she was calling him. It was innate response, always imbedded in her heart that if she begged for help than someone would answer. She just never knew that it had always been him. Through her childhood and into her teens, all she had to do was ask and he would willingly oblige. She just had to believe that her calls would be answered. And right now, she didn't believe. She didn't trust that he would always be there for her. And Leo could hardly blame her. He hadn't even acted as a distant friend the past few months, how could he expect her to trust him as her husband and soul mate?  
  
He eventually orbed back 'up' and let the mortal days pass quickly, his heart skipping a few beats four days later when Prue and Phoebe called. He reluctantly orbed to them, not wanting to deal with a wiccan problem.  
  
"Leo." Phoebe stated sadly, her voice low and monotone.  
  
Prue gave her a side-ways glance, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "How are you?" She asked him quietly and earned only a shrug in response. "Listen Leo, we're worried about Piper."  
  
Leo sighed, "She doesn't want my help Prue."  
  
"But she needs it." Prue insisted. "We don't know what else to do Leo. She won't move, she won't eat or drink. She's just willing herself to die."  
  
"I don't want to upset her further."   
  
"She won't talk to us. She just sits on the floor in her room and she won't move." Leo narrowed his eyes and moved towards the stairs, making his way to Piper's room. She sat curled up against the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees and eyes glazed over in an almost catatonic state. She seemed oblivious as Leo knelt beside her and kissed her cheek, giving no indication that she even felt his presence.  
  
Leo slipped back outside where Prue and Phoebe waited eagerly for him. "She didn't even get angry. She didn't seem to know I was there." Leo whispered and they both nodded. "I'm going to see the elders." He muttered before disappearing quickly.  
  
"Do something." Leo insisted, rushing to them and facing them angrily. "She's a Charmed One. You can't just let her kill herself." They all nodded, sharing glances with each other. "What?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Where sending you back Leo."  
  
"Back? When?"  
  
"Back through Piper's life. All those times she didn't ask for help when she needed it. You have to know why it was Prue and Phoebe you served most. You have to know if you're going to be able to save Piper from her own demons."  
  
"You're sending me through Piper's childhood."   
  
They nodded, "you will be there Leo, in body, mind and spirit. But you cannot interfere. Change one aspect about Piper's past and the charmed ones may not exist in the present. You are there to learn and not save Piper's past life, but her life now. Do you understand?"  
  
Leo drew in a deep breath. "Yes. Can I tell Prue and Phoebe?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Send me back." They all formed a circle around Leo and closed their eyes. Leo felt a small pull on his body before being overcome with weightlessness and reappearing on the sidewalk of Prescott Street.  



End file.
